Bonnie
by FatalityMasterHGR
Summary: Bonnie the bunny is a children's performer. His ability to entertain excells beyond even Freddy's. But at night, he and his friends turn into cold blooded monsters with insatiable bloodlusts. But, Bonnie can't accept this life. He sees it as wrong. Can he and his friends change their demonic ways? Or will they be forever forced to kill?
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

Bonnie's heart raced as he approached the left door of the security office.

"I've got him this time..." he thought, lurking in the shadows.

He had to stay hidden, out of the guard's view. So, he would wait until the guard was checking the cameras. Then, he would strike. He waited...

And waited...

And waited still.

The guard checked the cameras.

Bonnie ran in yelling, and the guard let out an ear-splitting scream. The purple bunny grabbed hold of the guard's neck as he gagged and spit. Bonnie lifted the guard up into the air. The man struggled to breathe as his airways were being crushed by the bunny's strong grip. With one final movement, Bonnie swiftly snapped the guard's neck. He dropped the corpse on the floor, and a pool of crimson slowly formed at his feet.

"Game... over..." Bonnie muttered as he dragged the corpse out into the hall, leaving a blood trail behind him.

**Well, that was the introduction! Kinda short, but effective. Please comment and follow! Thanks!**

**-FatalityMasterHGR**


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

Bonnie appeared in front of the stage with the guard's remains, where the gang sat and talked quietly. He dropped the body at Freddy's feet.

"It has been done, Freddy," Bonnie stated nonchalantly, "It has been done."

Before a word could be spoken, Bonnie shuffled out of the room, towards the supply closet.

As he walked down the hall, he thought.

"Forgive me..." he whispered to himself, "Please..."

A tear of oil twisted its way down his face before glently splatting on the floor.

He opened the supply closet's door and stepped in. This was always where he went when he needed to sort out his state of mind. It was peaceful. Quiet. He slowly and gently shut the door behind him. He huddled in the corner, breathing in the fresh air that smelled slightly of detergent and cleaning supplies. It wasn't long before he heard a knock on the door.

"Bonnie?" a sweet, beautiful voice gently asked, "May I come in?"

"...It's open, Chica," Bonnie sighed to her.

The door slowly creaked open, and Chica's figure slowly waded in. She sensed something wasn't... well, normal.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" she questioned, curious of what she may be able to do to help.

"...Nothing," Bonnie spoke, "It's just that..."

He paused.

"...What if violence isn't the only way?"

Chica stared at him, confused.

"What do you mean, Bonnie?"

The rabbit sighed.

"Just look at us," he growled, "Damn monsters. We kill every single night guard we see. We then dispose of them by stuffing them into the spare suit in the back..." he continued, "Do you not think this is even the slightest bit wrong?"

Chica thought.

"...Bonnie," she said in a comforting tone, "We all do. But, unfortunately... we can't let anyone know our secrets, who we really are."

A moment of silence filled the room.

Bonnie broke the silence. "I was Brennan Layfield, you know, before my death... I was apparently a Straight-A student. I loved being helpful, and had a forte in arts. I... came here for my eleventh birthday on November 13th, 1987. And that very day... everything changed..."

Bonnie sobbed, "That day I became a MONSTER! A monster with an insatiable bloodlust! ...Now don't tell me no one can know..."

Bonnie got up and headed for the door, before muttering, "It's almost six. We should head back to the stage..."

He walked off, slowly limping down the hall. Then, the realization set in.

Chica hadn't noticed before that Bonnie was this far gone. But for now, she shrugged it off, and headed toward the stage...

**Hope you guys liked chapter one! Remember to comment and follow! Peace!**

**-FatalityMasterHGR**


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

The next night, Bonnie hung out and ate pizza with his best friend, Freddy. They sat at a table in the dining room as they ate.

"So, my dear friend," Freddy mumbled as he munched on his pizza, "You are surely serious about trying everything in your power to make this happen?"

Bonnie quickly stated, "Yes, Freddy. I... I don't think I've been this serious about anything else in my entire life."

Freddy finished the remaining piece of crust and slowly swallowed.

"Bonnie, you _know _this shall be no easy task. The thrill of the kill has captivated us for decades. Do you really think we can give it up _now?_"

"Yes!" Bonnie eagerly shouted, "But it can only be possible if we try!"

Freddy gave no response, a smile plastered over his face.

"Your determination amuses me," Freddy finally managed to say, "It's been nice talking to you my friend."

They parted ways and Bonnie went off wandering. He dearly hoped the violence would stop. Besides, it brought them nowhere, not a step closer to vengeance.

The backstage area was only a few meters away. He decided that he would stop there on his way to the west hall. When he had almost entered the room, he noticed a soft humming.

"Dum, dum diddly dum, dum dum dum, dum diddly do..."

Bonnie peeked in through the doorway to see Foxy washing his hook. That's when he noticed the bloodstains on the floor next to him.

"Foxy... who have you killed now?"

Bonnie's eye's scanned the room for anything unusual. His eyes stopped when their vision shone towards a workbench in the corner. Jammed inside of a small animatronic exoskeleton was a mangled bloody mess that was the night guard.

"A new hire already?" Bonnie thought, "That was fast..."

This would have surprised him if he had been new here, but being a veteran mascot this was nothing new.

"Freddy was right..." Bonnie whispered, "No easy task...

**Sorry for such short chapters, but I assure you, the next one will be longer... probably... FatalityMaster out!**

**-FatalityMasterHGR **


	4. Chapter Three

CH**4P**T3**R THR3**3

*F**laS**HbA**C**K*

**NOVEMBER 13, 1987**

"No... no... help me... no..."

A quiet voice was audible from within the backstage area. It sounded almost... pained...

"No one can hear you," a deep voice whispered, "No one can _help_ you... but _I_ can set you free."

Brennan Layfield had frantically tried to escape, but was quickly subdued by the "man in purple" as _he_ saw him.

"And don't worry," the man continued, "It will only hurt for a few seconds..."

"Y-you..." Brennan's voice trailed off, "Monsssster..."

"See you in hell!" the purple man shouted as he jammed Brennan's body into the animatronic suit... Bonnie...

**PURPLE... THEN RED...**

Everything went black.

...

"Uhhhh..." a mechanical, now more mature sounding voice groaned, "Wh- where am I?"

He looked down at his hands and gasped.

Purple paws...

"_What _am I?" he shouted in disbelief.

"You're the same thing as I..." a gruff, yet polite sounding voice sighed, "a children's performer at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria... an animatronic..."

Brennan gasped...

"No..."

"Your past life is no more... you are now Bonnie the Bunny, guitarist of the Fazbear band... as I said... you are the same thing as I."

A brown bear animatronic stepped out from behind the shadows.

"Freddy Fazbear, at your service."

**Ooh! Cliffhanger! Dun dun dun! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Remember to comment and follow! Peace!**

**-FatalityMasterHGR**


	5. Chapter Four

C**H4P**T3**R F**OU**R**

***FlasHBacK, P**T. **2***

"F-Freddy?" 'Bonnie' wearily asked, "But... but how?"

"It would be too hard to explain at the moment..." Freddy stated with a slight pause, "But, you _will _find out. Come with me."

Bonnie attempted to take a step, but, finding he didn't quite know how his new mechanical body worked, he stumbled and tripped. A loud thud echoed throughout the room.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Freddy exclaimed, "Take it easy, my friend!"

"Owwww..." Bonnie groaned in response.

After a few tries, Bonnie finally was able to walk (almost) normally.

So, he followed Freddy into the vast darkness of the hallway, slowly progressing foward to their destination...

**Another cliffhanger! Sorry about that. But, I'll make up for it... probably... Anyway, thank you all so much for the support! I'll be writing!**

**-FatalityMasterHGR**


End file.
